


La Figlia dei Lupi

by Aduial



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduial/pseuds/Aduial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una bambina sfugge miracolosamente alla distruzione della sua città, unica sopravvissuta di una crudele carneficina. Il suo destino sarà segnato da due incontri. Uno con una coetanea che le darà un nuovo nome e con esso la possibilità di ricominciare. L'altro avvenuto nel buio di una foresta, durante un concerto molto particolare, che la renderà davvero libera. Ma la prigionia più grande non sempre è quella che ti costringe in catene, anche qualcos'altro può togliere ogni briciolo di libertà: la voglia di vendetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**La caduta**

Il fumo si levava in volute grigie, pezzi di edifici crollavano a terra con tonfi sordi, si sentiva il crepitio delle fiamme che divampavano ovunque. L’antica città, dopo centinaia di anni di storia, di battaglie vinte e di conquiste si piegava davanti a un nemico troppo forte. Era la capitale di un immenso impero e i secoli di vittorie l’avevano resa superba, troppo superba, tutti avevano ormai dimenticato i tempi in cui anch’essa non era nulla di più di una manciata di capanne di fango abitate da poveri contadini e cacciatori. Un boato più forte squarciò l’aria. La bianca torre del palazzo reale che da centinaia d’anni dominava le praterie circostanti era caduta, distruggendo gran parte degli edifici che la attorniavano. Da tempi immemori quella torre rappresentava la speranza per gli abitanti di Alahrian e,vedendola crollare, la paura scese nei cuori di tutti.

All’orizzonte nere nuvole cariche di malvagità si addensavano e scivolavano velocemente lungo la pianura dirigendosi verso Alahrian. Allungavano le loro oscure dita sulla città, come a volerla ghermire per non lasciarla mai più andare. Nei vicoli, il panico dilagava. Gli abitanti della città correvano alla cieca, le braccia protese in avanti per scostare tutti coloro che intralciassero loro la fuga, incuranti di travolgere conoscenti, amici, persino parenti. Le urla dei feriti riempivano l’aria, ignorate dalla gente che, terrorizzata, li calpestava senza alcun riguardo. Tutti cercavano di sfuggire ad un destino, ormai inevitabile.

Colpi, come di metallo che batte su legno. Le porte di Alahrian stavano per cedere definitivamente davanti all’incessante avanzata del nemico. Poi più niente. Su tutta la città scese un silenzio innaturale, cosciente e rassegnato. Nemmeno dall’esterno proveniva più alcun rumore. Erano gli ultimi attimi, l’attesa del predatore un istante prima di spiccare il balzo. Poi un ultimo boato e le porte crollarono definitivamente, lasciando entrare nubi di cavalieri inconsistenti. Sembravano costituiti di tenebra pura ed evanescente, immuni a qualunque arma costruita da essere vivente.

Si avventarono sulla folla, falcidiando uomini e donne, anziani e bambini, senza distinzione e senza pietà. Il sangue scorreva a fiumi, imbrattando la via principale di Alahrian, tanto cara a mercanti e commercianti. Il giorno prima c’era stato il mercato. Nessuno poteva sapere che sarebbe stato l’ultimo. I corpi si accatastavano gli uni sugli altri, nei volti si vedeva solo il terrore, alcune bocche aperte nel loro ultimo grido. I cavalieri d’ombra proseguirono la loro avanzata in ogni via secondaria, uccidendo e devastando tutto ciò che incontravano. In un’onda nera e spaventosa, avvolsero il palazzo reale, annientando ogni sprazzo della luminosità tipica della pietra bianca in cui era costruito.

Da una terrazza che dominava Alahrian, Serenai aveva visto ogni cosa. L’arrivo della marea nera, la caduta delle porte, la carneficina nelle strade. Aveva assistito alla distruzione della città di cui era regina. Inspiegabilmente sorrise. Un sorriso amaro, ma vittorioso. Sapeva cosa stavano cercando. E che non l’avrebbero trovato.

L’anziana sovrana rientrò nelle sue stanze, accomodandosi con eleganza sull’enorme letto a baldacchino che aveva condiviso con il marito fino a poche settimane prima. Com’era felice che non fosse stato costretto a vedere quel giorno. Era scivolato nella morte serenamente, a differenza di lei che stava per raggiungerlo con l’orrore negli occhi. Percepì, ancora prima di vederla, la presenza che si era imposta nella sua camera e che ora le si stagliava di fronte, con arroganza e trionfo.

«È finita, Serenai»

«Non sarà mai finita» ribatté la donna, alzando gli occhi sull’imponente creatura davanti a lei. E provò disgusto per quell’essere che aveva venduto la sua anima, il suo corpo, la sua mente solo per la sete di potere. Potere che forse avrebbe a mala pena assaggiato, ma mai gustato appieno. Provò disgusto per quello che era diventato. Immortale certo, ma a che prezzo? I suoi contorni erano indefiniti, sfumavano da qualcosa molto simile alla carne al nulla. Non era più niente, tenuto ancorato alla vita solo da un patto perverso. A ogni passo sembrava essere a punto di dissolversi. Era un fantasma, un semplice burattino di colei che l’aveva reso tale.

«È finita per te» ghignò lui di rimando, con la sua voce profonda.

«Perché non ti sei accontentato del tempo che ti era stato dato, Radesh? Perché hai voluto di più?»

«Stai cercando di ritardare il momento della tua morte, Serenai?»

«No, quello l’hai fatto tu» sospirò la donna, rassegnata. Un ghigno di rabbia deformò il volto scavato dell’uomo, che con un unico gesto fluido le tagliò la gola. La sovrana si accasciò sul materasso, senza un lamento, mentre una rosa di sangue andava disegnandosi intorno al suo volto ormai privo di colore.

«Addio, sorella» mormorò il cavaliere oscuro, prima di abbandonare la forma corporea e tornare pura ombra per riunirsi ai suoi compagni.

 

L’oscurità aveva ormai da ore abbandonato Alahrian lasciando dietro di sé solo un cumulo di macerie e cadaveri. Una bambina camminava sulla via principale. Era scalza, il sangue che usciva dai tagli sui piedi si mescolava a quello che già imbrattava la strada. Ma il dolore causato dai vetri rotti non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello che sentiva dentro di sé. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, troppa era la morte che aveva visto in quelle ore terrificanti. Tra le mani stringeva spasmodicamente un cristallo, che emanava una luce debole e rassicurante. Non poteva sapere quanto in realtà fosse prezioso, sapeva solo che sua madre l’aveva affidato alle sue cure prima di nasconderla e distogliere l’attenzione dei cavalieri d’ombra da lei. Poi era morta, aveva visto il suo cadavere riverso sulla soglia di casa. L’ultima cosa che aveva fatto, come sempre, era stato proteggerla. Un’unica lacrima le solcò la guancia e poi qualcosa si spezzò. La sensazione di apatia che aveva provato fino a quel momento si trasformò in un dolore talmente forte da graffiarle il petto con artigli acuminati. Le gambe le cedettero e si ritrovò a terra, inginocchiata nella polvere e nel sangue, mentre i suoi singhiozzi echeggiavano tra le mura della città, morta insieme ai suoi abitanti. Al petto stringeva ancora il cristallo, il penultimo dono della madre. L’ultimo era stato la vita.


	2. La salvezza

**Capitolo primo**

**La salvezza**

 

La notte scese sulla prateria e su ciò che rimaneva dell’antica Alahrian, celando con il suo manto il sangue e i corpi riversi nelle strade. La bimba si riscosse, dopo ore, dal suo torpore e sollevò lo sguardo, ancora velato di lacrime, al cielo. Le stelle brillavano lontane e il loro baluginio le rasserenò l’animo, seppur di poco. Una brezza leggera ma fredda, proveniente dalle montagne a nord, si insinuò sotto i suoi abiti leggeri, facendola rabbrividire. Mossa dall’istinto di sopravvivenza la bambina si alzò in piedi e, destreggiandosi tra i cadaveri, si mosse velocemente tra quei vicoli bui che conosceva a memoria, allontanandosi dalla via principale, nella quale i cavalieri erano stati più spietati che mai. Quando ritenne di essersi allontanata abbastanza, entrò in una casa dall’interno fortunatamente sgombro. Il buio calava velocemente, ma negli ultimi raggi del sole morente, scorse sul tavolo una lampada, che si affrettò ad accendere. Un bagliore dorato si diffuse nella stanza, riscaldando il corpo e il cuore della bambina, permettendole di notare il cibo lasciato sul tavolo e la stretta scala che portava al piano superiore. Rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di quanto fosse affamata, si avventò sul cibo, dilaniando e strappando con i denti grossi pezzi di carne, nel tentativo di placare i gorgoglii del suo stomaco. Quando si ritenne sazia, decise di esplorare il piano superiore della casa, ma un intenso dolore alle piante dei piedi la bloccò. Abbassò lo sguardo, vedendo i tagli che si era procurata camminando scalza. Il sangue era ormai secco e pezzi di vetro acuminato erano ancora conficcati nella tenera carne. Lo sguardo le si appannò, ma riuscì a mantenersi lucida, ricordando gli insegnamenti della madre. Era la guaritrice della regina Serenai e, con il tempo, era diventata anche la sua confidente. Afferrò un affilato coltello e incise la pelle per estrarre i pezzi di vetro. Sangue misto a pus uscì dalle ferite riaperte. Avevano già iniziato a infiammarsi. Stringendo i denti per sopportare i dolori lancinanti si alzò, iniziando a rovistare nei mobili e nei cassetti, finchè non trovò quello che stava cercando: erbe mediche. Immerse i piedi nel catino d’acqua che c’era in un angolo, avvertendo un immediato sollievo. Intanto cominciò a masticare distrattamente le erbe che aveva trovato e con le mani strappò un lenzuolo per farne delle strisce lunghe e sottili. Quando tutto il sudiciume che si era accumulato fu lavato via, applicò con cura la pasta che si aveva fatto con le erbe, avvolgendo i piedi nelle bende improvvisate. Poi salì le scale e, distrutta, crollò nel primo letto che incontrò.

 

L’alba allungò le sue dita dorate sulla pianura, arrivando a lambire le mura diroccate. La luce del sole si riversò nell’umile casa dove la bambina aveva trovato rifugio, svegliandola dolcemente. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse in quella camera sconosciuta e perché l’aria non fosse impegnata dell’odore dei panini dolci che sua madre faceva ogni mattina. La verità la colpì, violenta come un pugno sullo stomaco e le lacrime ripresero a scorrere. Singhiozzò per minuti interminabili, o forse ore. Decise di alzarsi. Per quanto amasse Alahrian, non poteva più restare lì, doveva andarsene. In un angolo trovò un paio di stivali e li indossò, le stavano leggermente grandi, ma avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi. Uscendo dalla casa afferrò un paio di pagnotte ne caso in cui le fosse venuta fame e il sacchettino delle erbe mediche. Davanti alla porta si bloccò, seguendo l’improvviso istinto che la portava ad andare a vedere per l’ultima volta la casa che era stata teatro dei suoi primi e spensierati anni. Tutto era come l’aveva lasciato il giorno prima: la porta divelta dai cardini e il corpo della madre riverso sulla soglia. La morte era stata pietosa con lei, sarebbe potuto sembrare che dormisse, se non fosse stato per la chiazza di sangue, ormai scuro, che le incorniciava il volto.

La rabbia prese il posto del dolore e, stringendo fra le mani il cristallo, la bambina sentì il cuore colmarsi d’odio. Allora giurò vendetta, vendetta contro i mostri responsabili della carneficina di quel giorno, contro quell’essere crudele che aveva ordinato un tale scempio. Spazzò via le lacrime, promettendo a se stessa di non piangere mai più e si lanciò in una folle corsa per abbandonare quella città ormai maledetta.

Corse finché le sue gambe, ancora corte e deboli, la sostennero. Alahrian era alle sue spalle, minacciosa, lugubre e ancora troppo vicina. Si voltò, un’ultima volta. I raggi del sole si infiltravano nelle crepe delle mura semidistrutte, danzavano beffarde sui corpi delle sentinelle, rifulgendo sulle lame delle spade e delle lance. Un cupo e soffocante sentore di morte e putrefazione cominciava a serpeggiare nell’aria fresca della mattina. La bambina trattenne un conato e proseguì la sua fuga, senza più voltarsi.

 

Camminava nella pianura ormai da ore, senza sapere dove si stesse dirigendo, seguendo semplicemente la strada, che ancora portava i segni dei carri e delle carrozze che erano solite percorrerla. Il sole era ormai alto nel cielo e sembrava deriderla, mentre la guardava affrontare il caldo torrido del mezzogiorno. La bambina gli lanciò uno sguardo si sfida, abbagliandosi e, nonostante la calura opprimente, continuò a camminare. Mangiò qualche boccone di pane, senza fermarsi, conscia che se l’avesse fatto, non si sarebbe più alzata e bevve a piccoli sorsi l’acqua dal piccolo otre che aveva trovato su uno scaffale qualche ora prima. Poi il pane finì. E anche l’acqua. Calava di nuovo la sera quando, sotto lo sguardo impietosito di una luna nascente, le apparve davanti agli occhi un villaggio. Era minuscolo per chi, come lei, era cresciuto nella grande e caotica Alahrian, ma accolse quella visione come un assetato che vede l’oasi nel deserto. Cercò di aumentare il passo per chiedere aiuto, ma le gambe le cedettero e si ritrovò immersa nella polvere. Quando stava per perdere definitivamente i sensi sentì una voce lontana: «Mamma! Papà! Venite ad aiutarmi!». Un paio di braccia gentili la sollevarono, poi svenne

 

Si risvegliò in un giaciglio fresco e pulito. Qualcuno l’aveva lavata, vestita con abiti nuovi e cambiato le fasciature ai piedi. Si mise a sedere, guardandosi avidamente intorno.

«Mamma! Si è svegliata!»

«Suvvia tesoro, lasciala stare. Non vedi che è disorientata?»

Una signora piuttosto in carne, dal viso paffuto e gentile si inginocchiò accanto al suo letto, porgendole un bicchiere di acqua e aiutandola a bere.

Com’era finita lì? Che cos’era successo i giorni prima? Chi erano quelle persone? E, soprattutto, chi era lei?

Domande su domande assillavano la mente della bambina, incapace di ricordarsi alcunché. «Io sono Serenai, come la grande regina di Alahrian, tu come ti chiami?» chiese un’altra bambina, pressappoco della sua età, che sedeva vicino al giaciglio su cui era adagiata. «Io … non mi ricordo» rispose debolmente. Il sorriso dell’altra si allargò ancora di più e gli occhi scuri e compassionevoli come quelli della madre si illuminarono: «Non importa. Vuol dire che troveremo insieme un nome per te. Ti piace Marelania? No, hai ragione è orrendo. Veridis? No, non ti ci vedo. Ci sono! Leylah!». La bambina sorrise. Ora aveva di nuovo un nome. La madre di Serenai le porse un involucro: «Quando ti abbiamo trovata lo stringevi tra le mani. Penso sia piuttosto importante per te». Riposto con cura all’interno del panno c’era il cristallo. Svelta se lo infilò al collo, sorridendo di gratitudine.

I giorni seguenti passarono come un sogno. Leylah trascorreva le giornate giocando con Serenai e aiutando nelle faccende domestiche. Sentiva però che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, come se stesse vivendo la vita di qualcun altro. Fare il pane, il bucato, rammendare, non erano cose che le si addicevano. Era esattamente come quando sua madre tentava di insegnarle qualcosa dell’arte medica. Si sentiva veramente viva solo quando il padre le insegnava a maneggiare la spada o quando si azzuffava con i suoi amici nelle strade di Alahrian. Presa da quei pochi sprazzi di vita che ancora ricordava, immagini che sembravano avvolte nella nebbia, sfocate e confuse, Leylah si rigirava nel giaciglio, cercando una posizione comoda.

All’improvviso si sentì un ululato. Lungo e acuto. E man mano se ne aggiunsero altri, andando a formare un coro sublime. La bimba si alzo, infilò gli stivali di pelle e uscì nella notte. Seguendo una strana sensazione, si addentrò nella foresta buia. Aveva percorso solo pochi metri quando due occhi gialli apparvero tra gli alberi davanti a lei. Appartenevano ad un enorme lupo nero. Leylah non ebbe paura. Davanti a quella meravigliosa creatura, tutto ciò che fu capace di provare era rispetto. Senza distogliere lo sguardo si inchinò davanti a quello che aveva capito essere il signore della foresta. Il lupo studiò a lungo la bambina e, inaspettatamente, non l’aggredì ma ricambiò l’inchino. Poi le fece cenno di seguirlo con il capo. Leylah era stata accolta nel branco.


End file.
